You Did This To Me
by oblong pencil
Summary: One day, my dear, you will belong to me, every last part of you. WARNING: underage, unhealthy obsession, (in future chapsters, non-graphic, most likely) rape/non-con, one-sided RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

I wrote a thing. It's one-sided RoyEd, and I am not sorry. Roy is extremely out of character, and that is on purpose. This is literally just me practising this type of writing, so do not take it seriously. It's set a year after Ed joins the military, but I haven't seen the series in at least four/five months so I'm sorry if it's a little off. Hope you enjoy!

I love him. He's just so damn perfect, you know? Sometimes, I wonder if he's even possible, if he is even real. Most people would be put off by him, the metal limbs and everything, but I can accept that. In fact, that is one of my favourite aspects about him. This is because I read somewhere (more accurately, Winry told me) that scars are particularly sensitive to touches, and I can most definitely use that to my advantage. Well, at least when we become lovers. We are soul mates, after all. Not long now, though. His birthday is next month, in fact. Ah, it's already been a whole year since he had joined the military… A year since my infatuation, as some may call it, had started.

It was a pretty normal day. Well, normal as it gets, I suppose. I had literally tons of paper wok to get through, and that little blond brat wasn't really helping. At all. He burst into the room, not even bothering to knock. Ha. It seemed as if my little phone call earlier had pissed him off to no end. Such a touchy kid, really… As I was saying, Edward burst into the room and cursed at me one or two times, though I just waved it off with a few insults.

After that commotion, he finally started orally giving me his report of the past week. Honestly, I couldn't give a _damn_. The only reason I make him give me reports is because it gives me something to do in these long, amazingly boring hours of work. This time, however, Edward was especially expressive, flinging his hands in every other direction. I watched him lazily, one arm propped up against my cheek, when I noticed that every time he flung his arms up in the air, his top would rise slightly to show off his stomach for all to see. Then, I realized I could not stop looking at that,,, particular area of Edward. I tried to convince myself that it was just my rather late hormones. After all, I hadn't had sex in about three months, plus Ed looks very much like a girl. So, I ignored my budding feelings for him, forcing myself to look at a point on the wall behind him as not to get distracted. Now, however, I see how stupid that choice was. I could have had him right there and then. I could have told Ed my love for him. Hell, I could have straight out proposed to him (though it wouldn't be really straight at all, now would it?). Well, what's done is done.

A few weeks after that, I acknowledged my growing affection for the boy. Every now and then, I would pat him on the back, a squeeze on the shoulder, a slight stare, nothing too serious. Sadly, I don't believe the boy has took much notice of this, simply giving me a confused look or just flat out ignoring it. Well, even if Edward himself doesn't know, I believe Maes seen my affection. Whenever I see him, the man has this knowing smirk, as I call it. At least he hasn't told anyone. After all, I _am_ a grown man, whereas my love-to-be is only around twelve, perhaps thirteen. Perhaps I should wait? I… I'll think about that later.

Walking down the corridor, I spot the boy and his brother and give them a simple smile and insult. However, judging by their reactions, maybe it wasn't a simple smile at all. Ah, my darling, if only you knew how cute you look when you are angry. Whatever, now is not the time to ponder on him, I must focus on my work at hand.

"Hawkeye! I'm afraid I have something to tend to, I shall be back in a few hours or so." Walking back down the corridor, I see that the boys are no longer there. Ah. I'll just make my way to their dorm, then…

The next one may or may not have some… guess. Well, it shall be from Ed's point of view about how Roy is treating him. I'm sorry, this sucked, goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there. I was making tea, when I thought of this. Sadly, I couldn't remember most of what I had thought of so it is not as good as it would be. This chapter, unlike the first, is from Ed's perspective of how Mustang treats him. Please, enjoy!

I'm not really sure when it started, or when I noticed it. It was just… _there_. Like it had been brewing under for months, and had finally burst free, all too visible. However, I have found that although it is visible to me, no one else can see it. Hell, even _Hawkeye_ doesn't see it! Though, I don't really know about Maes… He's a little off now and then, but that's probably just him being weird. As per usual.

The first time I remember it happening was around a year ago, maybe a little less. I had started my report rather angrily when I saw Mustang's… strange expression. Some may call it lust, I don't know, but either way it was creepy. I slowly set down my arms as I stared quizzically at Mustang, clearing my throat every now and then to get his attention. Nothing. Just a little wave to signify I should carry on. Well, at least he had stopped looking at me, analysing me, even. Before leaving with a rather red face (though it was with complete and utter rage, not embarrassment at all), I saw him give a quick smirk my way.

A few weeks later, the creepy touching started. Yeah, at some points during the day, he'd practically fucking molest me. Well, inappropriate strokes, to fit his poncy language. By this point, I was getting a little frustrated and, I admit, _scared_. This was all completely new to me, I didn't know what to do. So, I simply did nothing. I ignored the slight advances to me. However, this wasn't completely because I didn't know what I could do, but it was also because he was my superior, my boss as some would say. Hell, he still is. As much as I hate it, if I want to get Al's body back, maybe I have to let him…? At times, I'm too scared to be alone in a room together with Mustang, how the Hell will I cope with this? I'm a year in already, so I suppose I must be.

I just returned to my dorm after meeting Mustang in the corridor with Al. Damn, all this thinking, I need some… time alone. Maybe I could send Al out to get, I don't know, food? I was about to say milk there, what the fuck? Mustang has really messed with me, huh…

"Hey, Al, d'ya think you could go out and get some shopping (1)? We are running low, and I'm kinda hungry…" He replied with a cheery yes, and I heard the door slam shut. Just as I set my coat onto the desk, I heard the door re-open…

(1) I didn't know whether I should use shopping or groceries, so I went with what I know. Also, I actually kind of like this story, even if everyone is horribly OOC… Until next time!


End file.
